Take Me Down To The Paradise City
by StarlightSuccubus
Summary: *Hiatus*


**EDITED!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; everything is property of J.K. Rowling.

**WARNING: UNDERAGE SEX!**

**Chapter 1**: **"Isn't It Ironic?"**

James Potter was not your average fifteen year old boy. He was a wizard who attended a school named Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the summer before starting his fifth year and he had been invited to a summer party. He was really exited, because just this morning, Sirius Black, the most popular guy in school and also his best friend from childhood had sent him an owl with the invitation.

James and Sirius had been the best of friends until they entered their first year at Hogwarts. Sirius was a handsome and charming boy, unlike James who was a skinny and geeky boy, who wore huge, round, and thick glasses that magnified his hazel eyes. His hair was as if a cow had lick it to his head, because there was no other way it would stay put. So naturally, Sirius began to hang out with a "cooler crowd" and James was left behind, alone. Sirius was a victim of the social pressure, so every time Sirius's friends decided to tease the geeky boy, he would participate in those pranks. James lost all his self-confidence and decided to focus on his studies, forgetting all about his dreams in making it to the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

So when that owl arrived this morning, James thought this was the start of a very good year. Maybe Sirius finally saw that he had been wrong all along and wanted to apologize to James for the way he'd been treating him. Maybe he might introduce him to some of his cooler friends.

It was ten o'clock already and James was in front of the chimney ready to Floo himself.

"Jamsie, don't drink anything with alcohol on it!" shouted his mother.

"Yes mum, don't worry!" answered James, rolling his eyes at his mother's petition. He stepped into the chimney, threw Floo Powder and shouted, "Longbottom's Mansion!"

*_*_*

Sirius Black was already at Frank Longbottom's house. He was wearing swimming trunks and was already tipsy because he had been drinking since 6 o'clock. Today was going to be _the night. _He was going to go after his future girlfriend. She drove him crazy with her dark auburn hair and emerald green eyes. He hadn't admitted to anyone, but every time he got near this girl, his palms would be sweaty and he would act like a jerk to cover his clumsiness, because he would lose his cool. So that is why he had been drinking all day, because he needed some boost to help him be suave in front of her.

Lily Evans was a very intimidating girl; she was very popular among the Hogwarts' male population, with her fiery temper, poise and elegance. She also possessed an air of innocence, she was pure, angelic. She wasn't like any other girl, she was centered, down-to-earth, and would help everybody, despite their social status. And also, physically, she had a body of a goddess. Sirius normally would go for the slutty girl, but there was something about Evans that took his breath away.

People were arriving to Frank's party; he hoped things would go as planned. First, with his plan to get Evans to go out with him. Second, with his plan to humiliate Potter. His friends had insisted that he should invite Potter to have fun with him a little. They will lock him up, and when the time is right, they will take him out and let people play with him, it would be part of the entertainment tonight. At first, Sirius had felt a little remorse in doing this to him, after all they had been friends, but then he remembered how James have been when they were children. He had never understood him.

Lucius Malfoy, Frank Longbottom, Amos Diggory, and Remus Lupin were all Sirius friends. All of them were pure bloods except Remus, he was a half-blood wizard. Sometimes Regulus, Sirius' brother, would hang out with them too. All of them were the coolest boys in school, but they were placed in different houses. Malfoy was at Slytherin along with Regulus, Diggory was at Hufflepuff, and Remus and Frank were in Gryffindor along with him. People always wondered how this guys would get along, being in different houses and all, but the answer would be simple; they were handsome, rich, from good families and popular. When Sirius first met these guys, he thought James would get along fine with them, having all these things in common, but it seemed that James lacked of good looks and popularity. Plus, he was an introverted person. Also the fact that the Malfoys and the Potters weren't in good terms, didn't help the situation, and Malfoy being the leader of their group, excluded James from it. Sirius knew that Remus and James were close friends, and he also knew that Frank respected James, but he, Sirius Black, didn't care anymore about him. He was having a good time in his Hogwarts years without him, he didn't need this mommy's child.

So today Malfoy, Diggory and him had come up with the entertainments for tonight's party. They hadn't told Frank and Remus, they wouldn't approve of such plan.

*-*-*

Lily Evans arrived to the party hoping that tonight she would have fun. All summer had been a nightmare for her, she needed a distraction. Petunia, her sister had made her life miserable all though out her stay at her house. Plus, Lily's parents were very busy with Petunia's wedding preparations to pay full attention to her.

When she entered the house she spotted her friend and went to greet her. Alice and Frank were a couple, they were _the couple_, they shared everything, they were attached to the hip, people didn't imagine Hogwarts without them being together. But right now, Alice was with Agatha, a year younger Gryffindor and Frank's sister.

"Hi, Lily, nice to see you," said Alice hugging her friend.

"Hi, finally out from that hell, I never imagined how awful my summer was going to be," said Lily relived to be out of her house. "Hi Agatha, how are you doing?"

"Fine thanks, Lily," said Agatha politely. She was known to be very shy and clumsy; she didn't talk much and didn't have many friends, even though she was a pretty girl and a Longbottom.

"I can't wait to get into the hot tub, do you mind if I borrow your room for a minute? I want to change to my swimming suit," asked Lily.

"Yes sure, you know where it is," said Agatha.

"Do you want us to go with you, Lily? asked Alice.

"Nah, I'll be back in a sec."

*-*-*

James Potter arrived to the party and was looking out for Remus or Frank, but they were nowhere to be seen. He felt lost in this kind of events. He never talked to most of the people who were invited.

Suddenly Sirius spotted James and came hurrying towards him.

"James! m'boy! How have you been? Long time, no seeing," said Sirius with fake enthusiasm, but James didn't noticed and was happy all the same.

"Hi! Sirius, I know, it's been a long time," said James happily.

"So, did you bring swimming trunks?" asked Sirius, patting James on the back. By the way Sirius was treating him, James was reminded of how an uncle would treat his little nephew.

"Mmm.. nope, was I suppo-" James was cut off.

"Didn't I told you to bring one?" asked Sirius innocently. "I must've forgotten, but no worries, I'm sure Hector would lend you one." Hector was Franks's older cousin, and got along with Diggory and Sirius very well. He was in on the prank.

"Mmm… thanks."

"Oi! Hector, come here, James' just arrived," shouted Sirius to a tall and muscled man. Hector got the message and came instantly; it was all part of the plan.

"Hi Potter, what's up Sirius?" asked Hector.

"Potter wanted to ask you if you could lend him some clothes to go for a swim," said Sirius coolly.

"Sure, come on, let's go upstairs."

The three left for the stairs. Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius glanced at Malfoy and gave him thumbs up before they ascended to the second floor. Malfoy just smirked.

Once outside of the bathroom's door, Hector turned to look at James.

"Here it is, the bathroom, undress, I'll be back in a sec," he said, leading James to the room in question.

"Thank-" said James, but didn't finish as Hector closed the door in his face and locked him up with his wand.

"What did you do? He was supposed to be without his clothes, and besides, that's the only bathroom that can be used for the party, Frank will know he's in there," whispered Sirius because James was only one door away.

"How was I supposed to know, you didn't tell me the whole plan, besides, I have an idea." said Hector.

"What idea?"

"Watch and see…" Hector took out his wand and unlocked the door, opened it and peered inside, so only his face was visible to James. Hector saw that Potter was only in his white briefs. "James there are girls who want to go to the bathroom, and I can't find my trunks, so come with me."

James was about to put back his jeans on. "No! Hurry, there's people waiting downstairs, just come, give me your clothes!" demanded Hector and James did what he requested.

"Hurry the corridor is empty," said Frank's cousin, opening the door completely and pushing James forward to the room next to the bathroom.

"We'll be back, James," said Sirius closing the door. Once the door was shut, Hector took his wand and locked it again, also putting a Silencing Charm so nobody would be able to hear what was going on inside.

"Great, he's such a dumbass, he fell for it," said Sirius smirking mischievously and taking James' clothes from Hectors' hands. "Now it's time for another drink, before my lady arrives."

Both men went downstairs to the party.

*-*-*

James was pushed roughly into this room, by big, tall, and muscular Hector so suddenly that he didn't have time to comprehend what was happening. It took a second to realize that he had been tricked into this situation. Ugrrh! How could he be so stupid to think that Sirius had invited him just to have a good time. Of course there was more to it! And James didn't have his clothes or his wand, not that he was able to use it, but still he would feel more protected with it.

He took in his surroundings. It seemed that he was in a girl's room, the walls were pink, and the bed mattress was white with pink ribbons, along with more girly stuff all over the room. Suddenly he heard a noise and saw that there was a door that led to closet and somebody was in there. The door opened.

"Alice, I'm glad you're here I can't fasten my to-" said Lily Evans emerging from the room, clutching her bikini top, but was cut off mid-sentence, due to the unexpected visitor. She was wide eyed; James Potter was standing in Agatha's room, in only white briefs.

"Potter, you are such a pervert!" she said clutching her top more protectively. "What are you doing here? GET OUT OR I'M GOING TO SCREAM!"

Lily pushed James out of her way and with one hand, seeing as the other was still covering her upper half, started to shake the door knob.

It didn't open. James couldn't speak, he was registering the situation.

"OPEN UP!" shouted Lily at him.

"I-I, i-it wasn't-t me," stuttered James. He was starting to get conscious about Lily's current naked state and most importantly, his.

Lily just looked at him, she believed him, he's always been a good person, a good student, and a perfect gentleman.

She desperately started to knock on the door, waiting for someone to hear them.

*-*-*

At the party, Bellatrix Black, Sirius' cousin and Alice's worst enemy, had just arrived. She was already drunk and high, and was looking to have fun, which was currently at the bar, getting a drink.

She wanted to catch her prey and get caught in the act.

"Hi, Frank, having a good time?" Bellatrix whispered seductively in his ear.

"What are you doing Black?" was Frank's response before Bellatrix crushed her lips to his. Frank wanted to push her away, but her grip was to strong, all he managed was to push both of them up against the wall.

_CRASH!_

"Oh my God! Frank!" Alice had just seen Frank push Bellatrix up against the wall, her heart was broken into pieces just like the glass she'd been clutching in her hand. The music was turned off. She turned her back to them and pushing everyone aside, made her way to the door and left.

"Alice, wait, it's not like that," said Frank following her.

"Hey people! The show is over, everybody back to their own businesses!" said Diggory turning the music back on.

*-*-*

"Do you think they can hear us?" asked a frustrated Lily. She had been knocking at the door over and over, until her hand started to throb.

"No… Stupid Sirius and his stupid pranks," said James with mixture of anger and disappointment in his voice. He had been sitting in the bed watching Lily trying to get someone's attention.

"Do you think you can fasten my top?" asked Lily shyly.

"S-sure," said James and then gulped.

James stood up from the bed and went to help Lily. She turned her back to him. Suddenly, he was feeling very hot and he could swear that his heart beat could be heard downstairs, despite the Silencing Charm that was placed in the door.

"Potter, I don't have all night, hurry! Well actually, I do," she said trying to make fun of the situation.

James had never been this close to a half naked girl before. In fact, he had never been this closed to a girl. Lily smelled like flowers, her scent was intoxicating. He pushed that thought and tried to concentrate on his current task. His left hand went up and grabbed her silky hair to get it out of the way, and in the process his knuckles touched her bare back.

"Oh, thanks!" She grabbed her hair out of his hand.

He had to concentrate; her skin was like porcelain and it looked so soft he wanted to touch more, but he couldn't and he wouldn't, he was a gentleman. He dared to look downward and saw her bottom. What a perfect bottom. _Stupid Potter, you are only wearing briefs, she'll notice. Humm…Slughorn wearing a ballerina's tutu._ Nervously, he grabbed the laces and fastened them with shaking hands.

"Done!" James went back to the bed, trying to get as far away from her as possible.

*-*-*

It was midnight and Sirius was looking for Lily. _Maybe she couldn't come. _Fuck with Lily, she was just like every other girl. Sirius needed other girl right now and another drink too.

Lucius seemed to be having a good time with his dear cousin Narcissa, so he needed to get a girl quickly. So Potter was forgotten and his new task was getting a someone to forget all about stupid Evans, who hadn't come.

*-*-*

"So, explain why are you here and naked?" asked Lily, who was rummaging through Agatha's drawers.

"Mmm… I just wanted to, humm... I-I, HectorandSiriustrickedme-" said James quickly. He was so embarrassed by the whole situation. First, thinking that Sirius was his friend again, then falling for that's stupid joke and giving up his clothes, and last, not knowing how to act cool. _How to act, _in front of a girl.

"What?"

He blushed.

"Hector and Sirius fooled me, and I felt for it," he mumbled timidly.

"So they seduced you, undressed you and locked you up in a room?" asked Lily sarcastically, trying to know all the details.

"No, Sirius invited me to this party, then I didn't bring my swimming trunks, so Hector was going to let me borrow his, so I went to the bathroom to change, but he never came with the trunks, so instead pushed me to this room, without my clothes," explained James, "I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"Don't worry I know how it feels to be teased," said Lily, concern could be heard in her voice. "Aha! Who knew little Agatha would keep a bottle of Firewhiskey?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just found it in her underwear drawer," answered Lily showing him the bottle filled with amber liquid.

"That's not what I meant," said James, "W-what I meant was…what do you mean, you know… how it feels to be teased?"

"Oh," Lily sat on the bed in front of James. He shifted uncomfortably by her closeness. "Well, you see, I'm a muggleborn, so Slytherins, usually Lucius Malfoy and the Blacks call me a… you know what!"

"A what?" asked James stupidly.

"A Mudblood," Lily mumbled. There was an uncomfortable silence.

She uncorked the bottle and took a long swig, then handed the bottle to James, who took it but didn't drink.

"I… didn't know," said James looking at a spot on the wall. "I mean, I thought I was the only one being discriminated, but I never imagined that you, one of the prettiest and popular girls in school would be teased."

Lily blushed at being called pretty. "Well I guess I never noticed either, I knew you and Sirius didn't get along, but I never knew they teased you in that way, I mean you being pure blood, and everything."

"Being at Hogwarts is way too difficult, popularity is the key to surviving," said James matter-of-factly.

"I guess lineage and popularity combined together," said Lily and nodded to the bottle in James' hands, "Aren't you going to drink up?"

James put the bottle to his lips and took a swig. He scrunched his face because of the strong taste. "Agrrhh! I forgot how strong this stuff can be, Sirius was the one who introduced the alcohol to me."

"Pass the bottle," ordered Lily. James handed it to her, and she swallowed a big amount of the amber liquid.

"Wooaa! I would have never imagined you to be the drinking type."

"There is a lot of stuff you don't know about me, Potter," said Lily, now taking a small sip.

"Indeed. Tell me why are you drinking like this?" asked James, concern written in his voice.

"Let's see," she sighed before continuing. "My sister's going to get married and my parents have been very busy organizing the reception, so they haven't had time for me this summer. Plus she says I'm a freak, my sister, because I'm a witch, so that's on summer. But when it is school time, all Slytherin witches and wizards, the pure or half bloods, call me a "you know what". I'm used to it by know, but still, it is very uncomfortable knowing that wherever you are, you don't fit in."

Lily looked flushed; she said all of that very quickly. James didn't know what to say, he wasn't good with words, especially in front of girls.

"It sucks, I never knew-" Lily cut him off, she didn't need pity, she needed to have fun, even though she was locked in a room away from the party.

"I know, drink up," Lily passed the bottle to James, who hesitated but took a small sip.

"More, drink like a man, Potter," she dared him. Of course he was a man. So he put the bottle to his lips and drank all the bottle's contents. When he swallowed he felt his throat itchy, felt dizzy and his eyes watered, but he was a man.

"I knew you had it in you!" she said and suddenly the bottle refilled itself. "Look it is a refillable bottle!" She took it from his hands and drank up again. They kept on drinking in silence for a few more minutes.

"I have an idea, you don't know much about me, and I don't know much about you, so let's ask us questions! I go first!" she said enthusiastically, then shifted into a more comfortable position. Lily lay on her back, and he could see her flat beautiful tummy going up and down from her breathing, her round hips and long legs stretch over the bed.

"_Hem hem!" _His throat was still itchy, and the room was hotter again. "Okay" and he grabbed a pillow and put it in his lap. Just for good measure.

"So… what happened with you and Sirius?" she asked looking at his face. She got up and took another long swig from the bottle. James took the bottle from her and drank another large amount of alcohol. He needed this if he was going to relive his childhood drama.

"_Ugrh…_Well, Sirius and I were best friend, he was like my brother. Since I'm an only child, Sirius was all the time at my place, his parents don't care too much. So anyway, when we entered to school, Sirius got accepted immediately among the crowd, because he's such an outgoing and charming guy. All the girls liked him, and all the boys wanted to hang out with him. Naturally the cool guys got together and left behind the geeky crowd. Me, being like this, with glasses, so skinny and insignificant, Sirius couldn't reach popularity so he left me behind. He started teasing me just to show off in front of the "cool" people like Diggory and Malfoy. He betrayed me," said James, anger present in his voice. He was starting to feel confident with all the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"Oh. My. God!" said Lily astonished. She got up and put her hand on his bare shoulder. At feeling her hand, James's body tensed. "He's such a bad person."

"Ye- yes," he started stuttering again, "My-y t-turn."

Her hand slid from his shoulder all the way to his hand and left it there. He was nervous all over again, which caused him to drink from the bottle. He passed it to Lily, who again, took a long swig.

"Who do you fancy?" he said without thinking, he hadn't meant to ask her that, but couldn't help it.

She dropped her gaze and murmured something James couldn't understand.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly.

"Sirius," she said shyly.

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

"At least I thought I liked him, now that you are telling me how he truly is, I feel kind of disappointed," she reasoned, more to herself that to him.

"Well, I don't really know him that well anymore," he tried to fix it.

"Don't, shush!" she said putting a finger to his lips. He closed his eyes and his heart started to beat faster again because she was touching him again. She moved back a little.

"My turn."

He opened his eyes and drank up from the bottle yet again. He knew he was drunk by know. he chewed on his lips, and didn't feel them. He decided he needed to stop drinking before something happened.

"Who do you fancy?" she asked the same question.

"I don't know, guess I hadn't thought about it," he answered truthfully.

"You are not gay, are you?" She smirked teasingly.

_Of course not, if you could see my lower body, you would see that I like women, especially redheads. _

"Of-of course not!"

He saw her biting her bottom lip and asked another unexpected question. "Who was your first kiss and how was it?"

"Sirius," she mumbled again. "We were in third year, in a Hogsmade weekend and he was walking beside me, suddenly he pushed me up against a wall of a deserted alley and kissed me. I pushed away from him and slapped him, since that moment he has been chasing after me, and kissing me every time I don't expect it. Really annoying, but he's such a good kisser." She got caught up in her story, she didn't realized they were talking about Sirius again, "Sorry, I didn't mean to say the last part…"

"It's okay, not your fault."

"Well I want to ask you the same!"

"T-the s-same?" He felt embarrassed by the question.

"Yes, your first kiss, and how was it?" she said coolly.

"The thing is… I, hummm… you see… I-I have n-not k-kissed anybody?" It sounded more like a question and James was sure that his face was as red as Lily's hair.

"WHAT?" She was in shock.

"Yes, you see, I'm not very popular among girls, they think I'm a skinny, ugly guy, worst that Snape, and with this stupid glasses, and everything." He managed to say with the help of the alcohol.

"You are not ugly, maybe a bit skinny, but with a little bit of a work out and weights, you'll be fine," she encouraged. She felt bad for poor James, he seemed like a very nice guy. She hoped there were more guys like him. Making up her mind she said.

"Let's see…"

James was seating in the edge of the bed. Lily stood up so she was in front of him. Her perfect round B-cup breasts were before his eyes. He forced himself to look up at her face and not at her breasts. His hand gripped the pillow to his lap.

She took his glasses off his face and saw his eyes for the very first time. They were a beautiful shade of hazel mixed with gold. They were very deep and they showed a strong emotion. She also noticed that he was drunk, just as she was, but also two more things: Lust and melancholy. She was mesmerized by his eyes. Throughout all night, he had told her all about his feelings, his secrets and emotions, but she never really understood him properly. They had some things and feelings in common, but she didn't understand him completely until she saw the windows to his soul.

"Get up," She shook her head, breaking from her thoughts. He obeyed, and stood up, brining their bodies closer together.

"Look, you have beautiful eyes, you don't need these. If you can't see, do something about it," she threw his glasses with such force that they hit the wall and shattered. She knew it was the alcohol talking and doing these things, but she didn't care, this was real. Then, she looked at his torso and abdomen, her hand trailing a path. His hand was still clutching the pillow to his nether region; she didn't seem to have noticed it.

"Your complexion is perfect, your shoulders are broad. You just need to do exercise, but your skin is soft, warm and masculine," she said while her hand was caressing his body. James was using all his self control to restrain from doing something that would scare her away.

"Your neck is also very masculine and your jaw line is strong, I like it when guys have strong squared jaw lines," she was now caressing the side of his face, his eyes closed and his breathing was labored. Lily realized the effect she was having on him and loved it. She was feeling wanted, desired, just what being a woman should feel.

"And finally, you lips," she traced a finger on his lips, "your lips are the only thing that I don't like very much." He opened his eyes, was she part of the prank that Sirius pulled on him? After all, she was kind of Sirius' girlfriend, not officially, but tonight she made it clear she was head over heels for him. He pushed away from her, but since the bed was behind him, he had no room to move, so his knees bent, sitting on the bed again.

Lily didn't want to break the spell so she continued as if he hadn't moved. "Your lips are perfect, they are full, they are perfect in size, but they have not been kissed, but that, _I can_ fix."

As she was saying that, she moved his face by his chin, so that he was looking directly at her. Lily leaned towards his mouth, pressing her lips against his. It was magical, Lily didn't know if it was because she was drunk, or because he was so damn cute, but it was magical all the same. She was standing in front of him, she had control over the kiss, as she was experienced and he was not. She was teaching him how to do it. She wrapped one arm over his shoulder and one hand was entangled in his hair, which it was so silky and she was messing it up. The kiss started off slow, sweet, but turned passionate. James was gaining confidence, but he was letting her set the pace, or the rhythm, or whatever it was. On the other hand, she couldn't get enough of him, she wanted to be closer. Lily noticed that a pillow was in between them, so grabbed it and threw it away without breaking contact. He was too caught up in the moment to care about hiding his erection.

He could feel desperation in her kiss. She wanted more, so James dared to use his tongue and started probing her lower lip. She moaned and gave him access to explore her mouth. She wanted to be in a more comfortable position, because her knees felt weak. Who knew Potter was a fast learner. His knee was placed between her legs, so she just seated and pushed her chest forward so their torsos were touching.

Feeling the need to breath, Lily broke their kiss.

"Wow, that was…" she was breathing in and out.

"Yeah," said James inhaling.

"You learn fast Mister Potter," she said playfully.

"That's because you are a very good teacher," he said and leaned forward to kiss her again. Throughout all the previous kiss, his hands had been at his sides, because he didn't know were to put them, but this time he wanted to touch her, so he wrapped them around her waist. At doing this, he pushed her body closer to his. James didn't realize that his leg had rubbed against her most sensitive part, causing her to emit another moan.

"Oh, James," she had never felt this way, she wanted to give herself completely. Lily needed this after all she had been through.

She stood up quickly and seated on his lap again, but this time she wrapped her legs around his waist. She was surprised to feel him against her center, but didn't mind, it felt so good.

Lily was driving him crazy. She was gyrating her hips, so that it created a friction against his erection, which it felt so good. He had to stop her, he was going to come, he didn't know how much he could handle, he never been with a girl before.

"God, Evans, stop please, I'm going to…" he whispered in her ear. He didn't mean to, but that whisper sent shivers down her spine.

She kissed him one more time before saying, "Go with the flow." She unwrapped her arms from his neck and hair and unfastened her top. She took it off and threw it were the shattered glasses were. James couldn't take his eyes from her breasts, they were perfect. Her nipples were pink and hard, and begging to be pinched and teased. He didn't know what to do, so he kissed her again. She grabbed his right hand and placed it in her right breasts. She gave him permission, so his started teasing her breast, touching everywhere except her nipple. She wanted to be touched so she arched her back, and James seeing her neck so inviting drove for it and sucked in a sensitive place she didn't know she had.

"James, more… Please!" Lily said in a tortured voice. He looked at her breasts and saw that she was playing with her left nipple. This drove him crazy and suddenly, James felt the desire to kiss her breasts, so he pushed her hand away and started laving at her left nipple while his hand teasing right one. Her hands tangled in his hair while she kept on rotating her hips against his clothed cock.

He wanted to free his erection from his thin briefs, but couldn't. She would think he was a perverted freak. He had to stop this, he couldn't go on anymore.

"Evans, this is too much, we need to stop," he said, but his body was saying otherwise. His right hand has still teasing her breast and his left one was caressing her back.

"Call me Lily, James," she said and her hand was sneaking towards his erection.

"Oh! Don't!" shouted James as he felt her hand caressing him lightly. "I-I d-don't know if I c-can handle it, I-I've never b-been with a gi-girl."

"I know, just relax," she said but stopped touching him. Maybe he didn't want to be touched, but she sure as hell wanted, so she stood up, gave her back to him and slide down her bikini bottom to her ankles and discarded it. James was in shocked, he couldn't believe it. First her top, then her bottom, she must be on drugs, he couldn't believe his luck. Thank you, Sirius Black.

"Evans, are you all right?" he asked.

"Lily," she said and lay beside him. She sneaked one arm around his neck and brought his lips to hers. Suddenly he lost control of his mind and followed his instincts. James wanted to kiss every inch of her body. Seeing her completely naked in front of him had this effect. So he made his way through her neck, then her collarbone, then the valley between her breasts, her tummy, her outer tights, her long legs, until he saw her center. It was very moistened, he reached his hand to touch her red curls and they were wet. Lily pushed her hips forward; she wanted to feel his hand in her. She spread her legs wider, inviting him, giving him permission, which he took it. She was expecting his hand, but instead, she was rewarded with his mouth. He didn't know what he was doing, but he let his animal instinct guide him. He started licking, kissing, and sucking every cervix of her pussy.

"Oh, feels so good, James, don't stop," moaned Lily. He had sucked on a spot where she had moaned, so he repeated the process over and over again. The sounds she was making were driving him crazy, he couldn't handle it, he wanted to stop, but suddenly he felt her convulsing against him and…

"Oh fuck, I've never… Wow," said Lily between pants. It was her first real orgasm, it had felt so powerful. Lily got up, brought her lips to his and kissed him. James was the most amazing guy she had ever met. She wanted to give him pleasure as he had given her, so before he could register the situation, she had freed his erection from its confines and was caressing it lazily. She supposed he was well endowed, because she didn't know how _that_ was going to fit in _there_.

"Stop, Lily," grunted James, and Lily melted at the sound of his voice. His masculine voice saying her name was too much for her. He didn't want to take advantage of their situation, he knew she was drunk.

But too late, she was lying on her back, and she pushed him on top of her. His cock was pressed against her stomach, so she gripped it and settled it between her legs. All forgotten James took hold of it and very slowly, inch by inch entered her completely. He was afraid he might hurt her, her tight walls were gripping his cock. She was so fucking tight against him, he wouldn't last a minute because it felt so fucking good. Suddenly he saw her face and saw tears forming in her eyes and she was emitting labored breaths.

"What happened?" He managed to say.

"This is also my first time," she panted. James was in shock, she had been so forward, he had thought she had done it before. But he was such an idiot he never asked her.

"I should stop," he said. He wasn't moving and it was killing him.

"No, please, don't!" she cried. She shifted her hips a little bit, the pain was so intense, but she wanted James to enjoy as much as she had enjoyed his earlier performance.

"Oh gods Lily, don't move, I'm gonna…" but too late, he felt a powerful wave overcome him and he exploded. They stayed like that for a while, neither of them said anything. Lily was caressing James hair.

"I'm sorry, Evans," said James.

"Sorry for what?" asked Lily. '_Lily, call me Lily.' _

"I didn't know it was also your first time and I didn't even last a minute," he had thought he had been lucky, but now he was embarrassed again.

"Oh! I was afraid you would stop if I had told you it was my first time too."

"What?" said James "That's so stupid."

"I know, but…" she didn't know what else to say.

"That is great, I took advantage of a drunken girl," he was starting to get angry.

"No, it's the other way around, I took advantage of you, I kissed you first, and you hadn't kiss a girl before!" she said, but too late, she hadn't mean for it to come out that way, but it did.

"Oh, so today is Let´s-Take-Advantage-of-James Day or what?" spat James, "You are just like Sirius."

"No, you are just like him!"

"I would never take advantage of you, or anybody, so I'm nothing like you, or Sirius, or the popular crowd!"

"If I had been like that "crowd" I would never have given my virginity to a geeky, stupid, little boy," said Lily crying.

"Well, you didn't give me a chance to know if I would have liked to take your virginity," retorted James, he was getting angry and didn't know why. What had happened was too good to be true, maybe it was meant to finish this way. Maybe it was the alcohol acting upon them again.

"Well, you were moaning and whimpering all the time, was it from pain? Because I hope so!" Lily stood up from bed and locked herself in the closet all night, crying over some stupid, geeky, cute boy. James put on his briefs, and stayed on bed, thinking about the irony of the situation, until he doze off.

One girl was thinking that all men are the same, and one boy was thinking about a certain redhead and how she had taught him a lesson today: confidence.

Hope you like it; Next chapters are not going to be as long as this one. This one had to be this long because it was the introduction. Sirius is so cruel, but because he's fifteen years old and needs to sort out differences with James, and also James is introverted because Sirius doesn't let his character grow to the way James Potter is supposed to be.

This story will take place in fifth, sixth and seventh year. So stay tuned!

A/N: DON'T REPORT MY STORY BECAUSE OF THE GRAPHIC SCENES, I GAVE YOU A BIG WARNING, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE TO READ THIS, DON'T READ IT.


End file.
